Fireworks
by Tratieluver14
Summary: Travis trys to build up the nerve to ask Katie out to the fireworks
1. Chapter 1

CHAP ONE

Travis P.O.V

I was passing around my cabin. I was giving my self a pep talk. " I can do this , I can do this" "what am I talking about I can't do this" "what if she says no or laughs at me" . I was so caught up in my thought I did not even hear my brother Conner walk in to the cabin.

"Dude just ask her already" I made a jump at the sound of my brother.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said trying to hide the fact that I just turned a shade of pink.

"Dude we all know you have a not so secret crush on Katie Gardner, The Aphrodite girls even made up a couple name is Tratie".

"Every one know is it that obvious" I said turning an even darker shade of pink.

"Yeah every knows except Katie" Conner said with a smirk.

" I really don't see what you see in her man she is always planting what she calls Babies" Conner did air quotes around the word babies. "and she is so annoying and has no sense of humor "

" No she is nice sweet pretty and she has the most beautiful hair in the whole world and the glint in her eyes when ever she thinks she made a good come back it to die for " I say with a dreamy look in my eyes. But conner snapped his finger which made me come out of my trance.

" Have you ever even talk to her with out her yelling at you" he said with a even bigger smirk on his face.

"Well do you count her asking me to pass the salt or to pass the marsh mellows" Conner shuck his head no" then no I haven't".

" the fire works are in less the 2 days away and I want you to ask her out or I'll tell the whole camp that when you feel home sick you were onesie pajamas and watch Finding Nemo. Wow that deep I thought " ok I'll do wish me luck."

"sure" conner said with a not so reassuring thumps up.

I walked to the Demeter cabin to ask were katie was and her half sister Rose said she was out in the strawberry field. As I left her cabin i could have sworn I heard snickers coming from her half brothers and sisters.

Katie's P.O.V

I was just working with my strawberries or what I call them my babies. When a curtain Stoll walked and walked stomped on my babies. It herts my chest to just say it. Yes you guessed it that stoll was the one and only TRAVIS STOLL. He had this look on his face that seemed like he was thinking about something. But he can't be thinking that would be crazy even if he the cutes guy ever and my version of an abercrombie model I bet he never even read a book.(A/N sorry if Katie it OOC) Back to the point as he walked over to me I tried not to to see my baby's being mushed.

"Travis Stoll STOP STEPPING ON MY STRAWBERRIES " I yelled

" Oh um yeah sorry" he stammered

I got up and brushed the dirt if my jeans, and went to get a watering can hoping travis would leave. But just my luck he followed me.

"What do you want stoll" I said

" Well I was wonder-" travis was interrupted by my sister Rose "Katie Katie come quick some thing happened.

I ran to my cabin a fast. When I came in site of my cabin I stopped dead in my tracks. Travis bumped in to me with a ooffhh.

"TRAVIS STOLL YOU CROSSED THE LINE HOW COULD YOU TOILET PAPER MY CABIN" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Katie I swear I had nothing to do with " He said

"yeah right TRAVIS STOLL "

TRAVIS P.O.V

wow she must be pretty mad at me she never calls me Travis stoll only TRAVIS ,STOLL.

"Im sorry" i mumbled as I walked back to my cabin i could have sworn I heard crying coming from Katie's cabin

"Dude that prank was awesome did you see her face man it was killer" said conner. How could he!

"Conner i was about to ask Katie Stoll I mean Gardner to the fireworks when her sister came and she look Katie to her cabin NOW SHE THINKS I DID IT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh sorry alright i'll try to fix it " said conner as he walked out of the cabin

I have a bad feeling about This.

AWW just as Travis got the nerve to ask her out something bad happened

I wonder what conner is up to. stay toned and pleas R&R and No FLAMES! please this is my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ****NeonShoelaces FOR SOME IDEAS**

Conner's P.O.V

Ugh what did I get my self into? I have to make it up to Travis for tee-peeing the Demeter cabin. _Think Conner, think in what way could you make it up to Travis and not lose your reputation of being a bad boy?_ I got it! I'm a genius.

5 minutes later

"Why not Katie? He is a good planter. When we lived with our mother he had a little garden thing," I pleaded.

"I'm saying no to him planting strawberries with me because he smashed lots of them yesterday," she said with a huff.

"Come on please! If he doesn't do a good job then he can be your servant for a day," I begged.

"Fine, but we're planting flowers," she said as she walked back into her cabin.

Travis P.O.V

I was in my cabin reading a book. Now before you go tell everyone "Oh My Gods Travis Stoll is reading a book everyone," it was a joke book. Just then, my brother Conner came in.

"Oh brother dearest, I have found a way to make up for tee-peeing Katie's cabin," He said in a singing kinda of way.

"Are you a good at gardening?" He said

"Umm…yeah, I guess so," I said. _I wonder what he got me into._

"Well then tonight you will be planting flowers with Katie Stoll as you call her,"

"WHAT!" Travis screamed.

"Do you want to or not? "Conner said raising an eye brow.

"Fine," I huffed

Later That Night

"Katie, Katie are you there?" I called. It was after dinner and I was waiting for Katie.

"Oh yeah, I'm right here" said Katie coming out from behind a bush

"Come over here, we're going to plant some roses," she said as she walked over to a blank patch of dirt.

"Um… ok" I said

A/N: I'm going to skip them planting roses

An hour later we had planted all the roses except for one. As I reached for the last one our hands met and I felt a little spark as our hands touched.

"Uh, um, Katie I have to go," I fumbled.

"Oh, ok good night," She said. I was sure I saw disappointment in her face

THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

"Dude, you know how you felt a spark when you touched Katie Stoll's Hand?" Conner did air quotes around the words spark and Stoll.

"Yeah," I said with a mouthful of a ham sandwich

"Well, you know how I said what I would tell every one if you didn't ask Katie out?"

"Yeah," I said

"Well the fireworks are tonight and you haven't asked her so I'm going help you out again" He said with a grin. I have a bad feeling about this.

Conner got on top of the table. There were some "hey", "I'm eating", "Dude", "My sandwich"

"Yo! Everyone listen up! My bro has something so say!" He yelled.

"WHAT? No I don't!" I panted.

"Sure you do-about Katie Stoll," he yelled. Is he_ trying_ to ruin my life?

Katie's P.O.V

"Sure you do-about Katie Stoll," Conner yelled

I blushed madly did he just say Katie Stoll. I saw Conner push Travis up onto the table.

"Um, uh, well uh, Katie, uh, " He stumbled

"Just say it!" I said

"Will you go to the fireworks with me?" he said. I heard some "aww's" from the Aphrodite cabin

"Travis I...

TO BE CONTINUED.

ohh will she say yes? Stayed tuned…..


	3. AN I KNOW I HATE THEM TO

**HEY GUYS WAZ UP? The sky hahahaha...**

** so sorry I haven't Updated in a while but I have a bad case of writer's block and to much school work and lots of other. if you have any Ideas for the next chapter PLEASE PM OR REVIEW ME. The next chapter is going to be about them going to the fireworks. SO YEAH PM IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS thanks:)**

**~Tratieluver14~**


	4. Chapter 4

**so I know i haven't updated in a while im soooooo sorry but i had ERB and ISEE test prep. URG I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE A TEST TO GET INTO DANA HALL!*takes a breath* sorry off topic. So im going on Vacation for 10 days and you guys have been really wanting a update and I couldn't wait 10 day to update so here is a chap preview. P.S I will update my Demigod story when I come home.. OK on with the * Holds up hand* one more thing sorry XD and to AnnaDaughterOfHermes I know you said to Answer your question in the next chap of my Demigod story but I'll answer it here No my name is not Candy Is Alexis OK.. so to the story.**

Cap 3

Last Time

_"Will you go to the fireworks with me" he said. I heard some aww from the Aphrodite cabin_

"Travis I will love to go to the fireworks.

UP ON OLYMPUS

Aphrodite's P.O.V

"YES YES YES"I was so happy I didn't even realize that Demeter and Hermes came in.

"Uh Aphrodite your mail is here"said Hermes with a puzzled look on his face

"Aphrodite are you ok I just came in here because I heard screaming" Demeter said.

"I'm more than O.K I'm happy which reminds me I need a date to the Camp Half Blood fireworks" I said i left the room and forgot to turn off my T.V

3 person P.O.V

"What was she watching any ways"said Hermes

"Looks like some couples kissing" said Demeter

Poor couple...WAIT IS THAT TRAVIS!"Hermes screamed

"HAHAHAHA...WAIT IS THAT KATIE?" Demeter screamed

"She is probably going to mess with them at the fireworks we got to go," He said.

(A/N so I think part was kinda crappy let me know what you think*points at fans* and tell what to do)

TIME LAPS

KATIE'S P.O.V

What did I get my self in to? I think as I walk out of the Aphrodite cabin. Yeah, that's right, the Aphrodite cabin. As I was on my way to the fireworks Piper,Drew,and Selina dragged me in to the Aphrodite cabin to get a make over...

**DID YOU LIKE IT SORRY ITS SHORT I'LL UPDATE THE WHOLE THING IN 10 DAYS!**


	5. Fireworks!

Cap 3

Last Time

_"Will you go to the fireworks with me" he said. I heard some "aww's" from the Aphrodite cabin_

"Travis I will love to go to the fireworks."

UP ON OLYMPUS

Aphrodite's P.O.V

"YES YES YES," I was so happy I didn't even relies that Demeter and Hermes came in.

"Uh, Aphrodite your mail is here," said Hermes with a puzzled look on his face

"Aphrodite are you ok? I just came in here because I heard screaming," Demeter said.

"I'm more than O.K I'm happy. Which reminds me, I need a date to the Camp Half Blood fireworks," I said i left the room and forgot to turn off my T.V

3 person P.O.V

"What was she watching any ways," said Hermes

"Looks like some couples kissing," said Demeter

"poor couple...WAIT IS THAT TRAVIS!" Hermes screamed

"HAHAHAHA...WAIT IS THAT KATIE!"Demeter screamed

"She is probably going to mess with them at the fireworks. We got to go save them," He said

(A/N so I think part was kinda crappy let me know what you think*points at fans* and tell what to do)

TIME LASP

KATIE'S P.O.V

What did I get my self into? I think as I walk out of the Aphrodite cabin. Yeah, thats right, the Aphrodite cabin. As I was on my way to the fireworks Piper, Drew,and Selina dragged me into the Aphrodite cabin to get a make over. Now I am wear a white tank top and short shorts.

Oh gods, it's time for the fireworks. But of course, Travis was late and to make every it worse everyone's date was there but mine. I mean the whole camp was there except Travis Fricken Stoll .

"Campers please take your seats the fireworks will start in a minute," Boomed Chiron

"Hey there Gardner. Sorry I'm late, I had bisnouis to take care of before the show," there was Travis Fricken St... Wow is that my date? Travis was wearing a white V-neck short sleeve shirt that show off his 6 pack and he was wearing ripped jeans!

"Like the view Gardner? " Travis said with a cocky grin

"Uh um uh we should probably sit down for the start," I mumbled

Travis P.O.V

Right as Katie said that, there was a big explosion and the sky lit up in the color blue. I took my seat and put my arm around Katie. I could feel her tension.

The fireworks were of all the 12 Olympians symbol like a trident or an eagle( A/N I would say more but I'm on a plane and I had to turn it to airplane mode plus it like 11:30 so yeah) there was one last boom as the finale as planned. Little did everyone know that there was one extra firework planned. Then it happened, a red heart firework lit up the sky with the letters KG+TS inside of it. There were a lot of "aww's" from the Aphrodite cabin. Katie turned to me with a smile

Katie P.O.V

I had a smirk on my face

"It's about time you made a move Stoll" I said and before I knew it I had my lips pressed up to his. His lips tasted like coke. I LOVE COKE!

Travis P.O.V

OMG she's Kissing me OMG. I don't care If I lose my man card by saying OMG, I have been waiting for ever to kiss Katie Sto.. Um lips tasted like strawberries.

"It about time you guys kissed Mission TRATIE complete" said Hanna. She was a daughter of Poseidon ,but she hung out with the Aphrodite cabin way to much.

I could see Katie blush bright red.

Then out of no where a camper that I never noticed jumped up and stared to yell.

Aphrodite P.O.V

" YES I KNEW I WOULD HAPPEN TONIGHT TOLD YOU ARES IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME!" I yelled probably looking really dumb, but I dont care.

"HA I knew you would come here," Yelled Hermes and Demeter yelled

"I knew you would be here with Ares," Yelled my husband Hepestus

"WOW I'm so glad I came down here with Hermes. This is so better than karaoke night" said Apollo

"MOM!DAD!"yelled Katie and Travis. Aww they're so cute together.

"You guys will have a great future together and live happily ever after!"

**10 YEARS LATER**

Travis P.O.V

I'm really going to do this: propose to my long time girlfriend Katie that's right, Aphrodite was right ,we would live happly ever after. OH gods there she is.

"Hey Travis what's up? I got your text,"

"Well, Katie kat I have something to tell you,"

"Yeah..."

Here it is. This is the time.

Katie's P.O.V

Oh my gods what is he doing. He is getting down on one knee.

"Katie Gardner, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me,"

OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS.

"YES!"I throw myself at him and kiss him.

* * *

><p>SO YOU LIKE IT in going to do an epilouge about Kaatie and travis after the marry. should i do a sequal? review OR EMAIL OR PM your ideas!<p>

Im done with school next week(today is 6/8/11)


	6. epilogue

20 years later

Katie's P.O.V

"Travis! Come on we're going to be late to Antonia's birthday party and Sawyer's Soccer game!" I yell from the kitchen as I pack Sawyer a snack for her soccer game. So, yes, Travis and I have 2 kids, both girls, Antonia (the oldest) she is 10 and Sawyer (yes it can be a girl's name) is seven.

"I'm coming, I'm coming I was just finishing up an intense game of Barbies when Ken cheated on Barbie for her sister," Travis said

"Well, tell Sawyer to get dressed for soccer," I said with a deep breath.

"MOM! We're all dressed!" yelled Antonia and Sawyer at the same time.

"Then hop into the car, I don't want to be late for the soccer game."

10 minutes Later

Antonia P.O.V

Hi! I'm Antonia Stoll. I'm 10 years old. I have dark curly brown hair that I get from my dad and green eyes that I get from my mom. Right now I'm at my sister's soccer game and not my best friend Katelyn McLean's birthday party.

"GOAL!"

"Mom!" I yelled

"One second honey," my mom said.

"Wait, honey, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Katelyn's birthday party," my dad yelled.

"Well, you never dropped me off and now I'm late because you were too worried about being late for Sawyer's soccer game," I complained.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry honey! I'll drive you there right now," my mom said

"OOOO MOMMY THE LADY SAID A REEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY BAD WORD!'" a little boy yelled from the side line, his face was now tomato red.

The End

so i think the ending was kinda bad i didn't know how to finish it. ya uh well im not going to do a sequal sorry if you wanted me to. Also one thing i never said in this story is that I don't know Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Katie travis conner sadly I am not Rick Riordan if i was then Silena Beckendork or Lee Fletcher wouldn't have died. but i do own sawyer Katelyn and Antonia


End file.
